Charmed Cole Who?
by charmed fan43
Summary: Cole Turner finds out who he really is with the help of 3 witches,who are having their own problems with demons from the underworld
1. Chapter 1

There seems to be a disturbance in the underworld,many of the minor demons are arguing with each other as the Source stands talking to Tempus and Seer,their conversation at times becoming very heated. 

The Source: "I still say that he has to be brought back here to take his rightful place,not be destroyed" !.

Barbus: "But if he has no idea that he is a very powerful demon then why bother,he's not gonna want anything to do with us".

Seer: "I had a vision that once he is shown the right path he will take his place willingly to become one of the most powerful demons ever".

The Source: "I have always had the upmost faith in your visions,I think now is the time to go to Cole Turner and show him the way---I leave it to the two of you to bring back Belthzor" !.

Cole is standing in his law office looking out the window,wondering to himself why he has had the feeling lately that his life as he knows it is about to change. Suddenly he feels there is someone else in the room with him,though he did not hear the door open or close. Turning around he jumps as he sees Barbus and Seer,"Who the hell are you two and how did you get in here" he asks,his voice trembling.

Seer speaks softly "More importantly it who you are,you see you are more than just Cole Turner the lawyer". "Your reality is more than you could believe in your wildest dreams,in certain circles you are a very powerful man,or you can be if you come with us".

Cole looks sceptical "Yeah right,and I'm supposed to believe this why","I'm Cole Turner attorney at law,"I know who I am and I know nothing about this gibberish your spewing,it what circles am I supposed to be this all powerfull person"?.

Barbus grins "In the underworld of course,there you are a very powerful demon named Belthzor,you rule all of the underworld,everyone fears you !.

Seer gives Barbus a piercing look and he immediately clamps his mouth shut realizing that maybe he has said too much. Turning to Seer he exclaims "See I told you he wouldn't want anything to do with us,I'm right for once" !. Seer ignoring Barbus turns once again to Cole,"If you will just come with us we can show you what it is in this world you should truely be doing,it is your destiny".

Cole: "I'm not going anywhere with either of you two,now get out of my office before I call the police and have them escort you out and back to where ever it is you came from".

Seer and Barbus laugh at the very idea of the police escourting them anywhere,then turning serious Barbus lets a fireball fly at Cole missing him by inches. Seeing Cole turne white and begin to shake with fear he is about to unleash another one when Seer grabs his arm.

Seer: "That is quite enough,Barbus,I think he gets our point",turning to Cole she smiles."This is the Power you can have and much much more,all you have to do is join us". The world would be yours to rule and considering you are also half human you can rule both worlds,come let us leave now !.

Seeming to find his stregnth again,Cole gives then a look of pure horror and not uttering a word,bolts for the door. Barbus starts to go after him but Seer stops him once again.

Seer: "Let him go,Barbus,we will come back and visit him again,right now he has a lot to think about"."I think when he has time to think and realizes what can be his he will come around,everyone likes having power and I don't believe Cole Turner is any different",with that Seer and Barbus shimmer out headed back to the underworld.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Meanwhile Cole runs out of his office and into the street,wanting to get as far away from those two crazy people as he can,praying they won't follow him. He runs down the block and at the corner begins to run across the street without even pausing,right into the path of an oncoming car. As he realizes the car is about to hit him a strange feeling comes over him and he finds himself standing in the middle of someones living room surrounded by strangers.

Cole: "What the hell just happened to me and who the hell are all you people"?.

After the initial shock wears off Paige replys angrilly,"More like who the hell are you? and as to what happened to you,why don't you tell us !.

Cole looks more confused than ever hoping someone could tell him what was happening to him.

Cole: "All I know was these two weird people all of a sudden appeared in my office and started talking this nonsense about a power I have". They said something about going with them somewhere,the underworld that was it, something about I'm a very powerfull demon there.

Seeing the exchange of looks between the people in the room Cole collapses into one of the chairs,looking frantically from one to the other waiting for some sort of an answer.

Piper speaks next hoping not to scare off this stranger with too much infomation before they can find out who these demons were,she wonders it it was someone they had delt with before.

Piper: "What can you tell us about these Demons,did they mention any names or possibly can you describe them,we may have had contact with them before".

Realizing she may have said too much Piper glances to Leo for help but he just looks up toward the celing and shrugs. Excusing himself Leo goes to the kitchen so this stranger can't see what he is doing,opening the back door and slamming it shut he then orbs out to see if the elders know anything.

Meanwhile in the living room Cole,distracted by Leo leaving begins to answer Pipers question,as best as he can remember,giving a description then telling them the the only name he heard was "Barbus". Suddenly he looks wild eyed at the group and stutters "Wha, wha wha what do you mean you may have had contact with them before" ?.


End file.
